1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved hose handling apparatus with self-coiling capabilities and, more particularly, pertains to winding up a hose automatically when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hose supporting devices of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, hose supporting devices of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of keeping hoses wound when not in use through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of hose supporting devices of various designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,982 to Wolf discloses an automatic rewinding water hose reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,772 to Fisher discloses an automatic hose reel.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,173 to Nelson discloses a garden hose reel caddy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,627 to Nelson discloses a garden hose reel caddy.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,392 to Collins discloses a retractable hose system.
In this respect, the hose handling apparatus with self-coiling capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of winding up a hose automatically when not in use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hose handling apparatus with self-coiling capabilities which can be used for winding up a hose automatically when not in use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.